1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transport vehicle with a tractor and a trailer that are connected to one another during the transport of cargo by the cargo itself.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such transport vehicles have long been known and are used especially in the transporting of large pipes, e.g., tower pipes of wind power systems.
The advantage of such transport vehicles, consisting of the tractor/trailer system, is substantially that the outer dimensions of the entire transport can be held to a sufficient size with a justifiable expense and in particular the transport height can be held so low that it is regularly possible to travel through underpasses, tunnels, bridges and the like.
DE 199 38 017 teaches a device for receiving oversize loads. This device is a low-bed trailer on which the oversize load can be pivoted, if necessary and desired, from a horizontal position into an almost vertical position.
However, in the field of wind power technology even previously known transport vehicle systems are reaching their limits because the outer dimension of the structural units such as, e.g., tower segments, rotor blades, etc. have become so great that the use of such transport systems is no longer readily possible. The suggestion has already been made that newly designed zeppelin vehicles be used for transporting large and bulky loads; however, the transport with such systems has not yet been tested and, moreover, very high transport costs must be reckoned with in the case of such systems.